A beach cleaning vehicle having such a screen belt system is disclosed in DE 10 2010 006 278 A1. The beach cleaning vehicle is a vehicle pulled by a tractor. The beach cleaning vehicle includes a screen belt arrangement which is configured as a flexible, flat belt deflected over two rolls arranged on opposite ends of the belt. The screen belt arrangement forms an endless circulating belt. The screen belt arrangement is driven, wherein circulation of the screen belt arrangement during operation of the beach cleaning vehicle is achieved by a drive acting on at least one roll.